Territorial
by homra-kid
Summary: When SCEPTER 4 throws a formal event at headquarters, Saru asks Misaki to attend the party as his date. Sure she'll go but when she sees the dress she says no way! That is until Saru tricks her by asking someone else to go instead. Out of place at a social gathering that she knows she doesn't belong to, how the hell are things going to play out for Yatagarasu! Saru x fem!Misaki!


**Territorial **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to GoRa x GoHands.

**Warning:** Themes of genderbending, heterosexual couple instead of yaoi for once and whatever, you know all that good stuff, some mild OOC-ness… If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Music:** "Ma Boy" by Sistar19

**A/N:** I was feeling a little intuitive about my personality and when I really took the time to dissect my thoughts, I kind of realized how territorial I can be when people step on my nerves or take advantage of my tolerance levels. This is a tame example; like when people steal my desk in class or the area I sit at on a daily basis. My professors don't do assign seating but I'm a person of habit and when I claim a spot and sit in it consistently I think of it as mine and I get pretty riled up when I find other people in my spot. Because what I'll do is I'll take it back during class break or the next time we have class :P

So yeah, I'm pretty much using Misaki as a medium to express these feelings but I was also feeling a little SaruMi lately :3 And I don't know why genderbending has become a guilty pleasure of mine but it all started from Sinbad x fem!Jafar, then I found Saru x fem!Misaki and US x fem!UK. My goodness my mind has been corrupted but it is glorious!

o0o0o0o

The way Saruhiko explained the social event taking place at the headquarters of SCEPTER 4 sounded simple enough to Misaki. As the third in command's girlfriend, she had somewhat of an obligation to attend the formal occasion as his date. However, the moment the nineteen year old officer presented her with a black cocktail dress and matching heels that he was expecting the girl to wear, all hell broke loose and Misaki felt as if her dignity was being stripped away to accommodate her boyfriend's image.

As usual, one thing led to another and it was no surprise that Saruhiko ended up sporting a bruise the size of the girl's fist on his arm. At least it wasn't a black eye; that much he was grateful for.

Still, physical pain was nothing though, Saruhiko handled it well, as did Misaki but emotional agony was different and the third in command used the psychological tactic to his advantage.

The idea happened much like an epiphany—born right out of thin air. He grinned manically, sending shivers coursing up and down the crow's spine and before she had a grasp of what he was doing, Saruhiko produced his PDA and in no time was talking on the device in that sweet yet sickly tone of his.

"Misa-chan? Ah, are you free this evening?"

Misaki's jaw fell open from the shock of being brushed aside so easily from out of the blue. The guy was blatantly talking to another girl on the phone right in front of her and he didn't seem to care about her feelings at that very moment. Though initially shocked, it became clear to Misaki just what kind of game the third in command was playing and quickly the tremor was replaced by an even greater force of anger than ever before.

Fuck her pride! She was not going to let the damn monkey get away with this no matter what!

"Oh really? That's great!" Saruhiko turned, his back now facing the ginger haired girl. Yes, he knew exactly what he was doing. It was a simple yet effective plan indeed and inwardly, Saruhiko was crackling with joy.

Just as he had predicted, Misaki exploded—quite literally, and the dorm living room was bathed in the flames of her tremendous red aura. If there was one thing Saruhiko appreciated about her, it was that Misaki wasn't a normal girl. Most would probably cry and call him an asshole for pulling off such an outrageous stunt but not Misaki. Oh no. She stood on a completely different level and he writhed blissfully in whatever nature of attention she gave him. Whether she approached him with love or anger, Saruhiko embraced it all because it was coming from her—Homra's vanguard Yatagarasu, his wild crow.

As Saruhiko continued to speak on the phone, ignoring his beloved girlfriend and enchanting the other female despite the raging aura licking at his heels, Misaki stomped towards him with a killer's intent blazing within her narrowed amber eyes. He heard her approaching dangerously close, the girl's footsteps sounding uncontrolled and quaking the very ground he stood on. When he came mid-sentence to explaining that he would pick the girl up at her house, Misaki shot a hand out only to rip the PDA from his hand viciously.

"Oi! Bitch! Stay the fuck away from Saru! He's my shitty monkey, you got it?!" Misaki screamed at the top of her lungs, surprising not only the girl on the other end of the line, but Saruhiko as well.

After getting the message across, Misaki gripped the mobile device tightly in her hand before flinging it straight into the wall with remarkable strength. The slick plastic shattered on contact, the fragments flying off in a number of directions. It also left a considerable dent in the wall which Saruhiko groaned at but what's done was done and there was no use complaining over it when he got what he wanted in the end.

Seeing the girl's body still ablaze with the red clan's aura, it didn't take long for Misaki's sights to fall back on her boyfriend and within seconds she knocked the wind right out of him with a roundhouse kick to his stomach.

Saruhiko had seen the attack coming but he saw no use in avoiding it and took it with pride. When he fell backwards, he landed roughly onto the couch, the force of his collision pushing the furniture up into the wall with a loud thud. It was a lucky break but Misaki was still on fire and raging bitterly much to his amusement.

"You shitty ass monkey! I'll kill you next time you decide to flirt with another girl in front of me!" She exclaimed, her finger pointing threateningly at him.

Turning around quickly, Misaki marched over to the dining table where they left the dress folded up in the white box along with the strappy black heels. She made a slight noise when she found herself looking down at the contents again but her pride as Saruhiko's lover won her over in the end and she managed to collect the attire and trudge towards the bathroom with a blush erupting brightly across her cheeks.

Saruhiko watched her actions in a dazed silence but he knew that he'd won the battle regardless of the wounds he'd acquired on the path to victory.

o0o0o0o

When Saruhiko and Misaki arrived at the party, heads turned and jaws dropped at the sight of the tamed image of the red clansman. The black cocktail dress she wore hugged her figure in the right places; accenting the slight hourglass shape and flat stomach she had as well as her hips. The hem fell just above her knees and exposed her slender yet toned legs and what was probably most interesting was the fact that the dress was strapless and cut on the sides in long rectangular shapes where shear strips of dark intricate fabric contrasted against the solid black color. Without gel to spike a few strands of her ginger colored tresses, Misaki's hair conformed into a natural yet elegant style which framed her face nicely. Because her knowledge of makeup was close to nonexistent, Saruhiko had to apply a few strokes of eyeliner and a splash of lip gloss for her. It was simple enough and enhanced her beauty just right even though she still complained shyly about having to cover her real self up. Overall she was a sight to behold and she clung tightly to the third in commands waist as everyone around them seemed to give her a once over.

Although it didn't show on the man's face, Saruhiko was still reeling in on the girl's appearance. How he was able to contain himself was a mystery to him but a possessive arm wrapped around her shoulder kept him grounded enough. The ginger was his and his alone and tonight he was making doubly sure that the message would be made clear to everyone on the premises.

The night went on for what felt like hours to Misaki. Her discomfort showed clearly on her face and though she would have loved to turn heel and run from the prying eyes, she managed to find some amount of solace from the bluenette's protective arm wrapped around her. Her arms and legs felt incredibly exposed and it was beyond uncomfortable for her since she never had to show this much skin before.

'_How do girls do this?!' _The ginger's mind screamed and she made a soft whimper as she looked at the ground with a defeated expression on her face.

What was probably even more embarrassing for Misaki was seeing Kusanagi at the party as well. He was apparently attending the social gathering as the heartless woman's date for the night and even he had to stop and sputter the moment he caught a glance at her striking appearance. She could only imagine what the rest of Homra would probably say if they caught her dressed like this and she groaned inwardly the more her imagination plagued her.

Just as she was cuddling into Saruhiko's side, the sound of someone sneering behind her gained the ginger's attention and she took a moment to glance over her shoulder at the offending individual. Scratch that, it was two individuals by the name of Andy Domyoji and Akira Hidaka.

"No way, is that Yatagarasu?!" Andy exclaimed rather rudely.

"It looks like it. For once the vanguard of Homra looks like an actual woman." Akira commented. "But that doesn't mean it excuses her bad personality."

"Huh you're right, Akira. She's still a bloodthirsty red clansman regardless of how pretty she looks now." Andy added with a dismissive wave and Misaki growled at this.

She clenched her fists tightly, wanting nothing more than to teach the pair a lesson or two but Saruhiko beat her to it and in a flash he was holding Andy up by the front of his uniform, a couple inches above the ground.

The bluenette was glaring menacingly at his fellow clansman. Misaki's heart throbbed just seeing how offended he looked and for once, she didn't mind that he was acting as her knight in shining armor.

"Oi, I dare you to repeat those words again, Domyoji… Hidaka." Saruhiko said slowly, his narrowed eyes flickering dangerously between the two offenders.

"F-fushimi…" Andy shuddered. "Release me at once! This is a formal event for crying out loud!"

"If this is a formal event, then why the hell did you insult my date like that? Huh?" Saruhiko asked, lips pursed into a frown as he released an exaggerated sigh.

"We were just being truthful—" Akira tried to reason but it only made the third in command angrier.

"That wasn't truthful, it was insolent, you bastards!" He shot back.

The rage emitting from the bluenette had bystanders cowering with fear and many of them moved away from the group, forming an obvious circle around them. Some chose to watch the scene unfold and others saw it fit to find the Blue King and his lieutenant as quickly as possible to bring order back to the party.

Misaki on the other hand watched in awe, her eyes sparkling at the heroic display. She'd been so used to defending herself for the entirety of her life that she never thought someone like Saruhiko defending her honor could be so romantic. She would never tell him these thoughts of course, but for once she felt like she was living a real fairy tale of princesses in distress and knights coming to her rescue.

"Fushimi, release Domyoji at once!" Seri commanded.

Saruhiko groaned at having his intimidation session cut short. Whipping his head around, he clicked his tongue in annoyance at seeing a frowning Blue King and his glaring right hand woman. Great, just great…

Not wanting to cause any more trouble now that the heartless woman was involved, as well as his boss, Saruhiko dropped his fellow clansman to the ground. The man fell to the floor with a surprised yelp and once he realized that he was free of the third in command's grip, he crawled backwards a distance away from him.

"May I ask why you saw it fit to threaten your coworker so suddenly, Fushimi?" Munakata arched a questioning brow at him.

"Domyoji and Hidaka decided to cross me by making crude comments about my date and as her boyfriend, it was only natural that I take a stance to defend her." He stated firmly, almost challenging the other's authority. "Is it a crime, sir?"

"No, it isn't." Munakata adjusted his glasses. It was a habit of his. "If anything, it was a very honorable thing of you to do." He said, smiling.

"Sir?" Seri frowned. "Are you just going to let Fushimi's actions slide?"

"In this case, yes actually."

"Sir! But—"

"I will personally see to it that Domyoji and Hidaka are reprimanded for their actions. In the meantime…" Munakata gave the third in command a glance. "Fushimi, do return to the party and enjoy what is left. I expect that there will not be a second incident after this."

"Y-yes sir."

The Blue King gave him a firm nod and with that said he left with a protesting Seri following after him. For once, Saruhiko saw a reason to actually like the older man but he knew it was only due to the heat of the moment.

"Misaki, are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Is it okay for us to leave now?"

"If that's what you want, we can go." Saruhiko said as he approached her again and made a grab for her hand. Lacing their fingers together, he brought her small hand up to his lips and kissed each of her knuckles. "We've stayed here long enough anyways."

And just like that, the pair were scrambling to leave party in favor of the privacy that was waiting for them back at the bluenette's dorm.

o0o0o0o

When the couple arrived back at the bluenette's dormitory, it was a shock to Saruhiko as Misaki threw him down onto the couch. Within seconds, she came up and sat on his lap, straddling him as she pressed her lips urgently against his. It was rare that the girl ever took the initiative but Saruhiko relished in the crow's dominance anyways and in no time he was kissing her back frantically.

"I want you, right here, right now." She panted.

"Heh, were you that impressed with my heroic deed?" He teased.

"Shut up!" She cried; her lips covering his mouth once again as their tongues began moving against each other's in a battle for control.

Misaki grinded her body against him, her hips jolting upwards the moment Saruhiko gripped her by the waist to bring her closer. Their movements were making her already short dress ride up her thighs and the bluenette snuck a hand behind her in order to unzip the outfit from the back and loosen the material before it ripped from the seams. As the dress fell slack, Saruhiko's hands then slid up to pull the rest of it down to her midsection, leaving her entire front exposed to him now. Misaki blushed, seeing her lover stare blatantly at her breasts hungrily, she squeezed her eyes shut and whined.

"You didn't wear a bra?" Saruhiko smirked.

"H-How could I?! It's a strapless dress and I don't own any strapless bras!" Misaki protested, her cheeks burning even more from the embarrassment.

"Look at me." He ordered huskily.

And she did, hesitantly at first and when her vision cleared again, the bluenette took each side of her face into his hands only to bring her in for another kiss. It was soft this time, almost chaste as their lips massaged delicately against each other's. Misaki moaned slowly into the kiss. As Saruhiko gently nibbled along her lower lip, it caused the girl to gasp softly and he took that as his queue to plunge his tongue back into her mouth.

The two exchanged wet open mouthed kisses and slowly but surely, Saruhiko began to make his way down Misaki's neck. He laid one kiss after another and when he came to her collar, he bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. It made Misaki squeak and she embraced him tightly, pulling the bluenette even closer to her as he began to suck down on her skin.

Time felt utterly lost to the two young lovers. Before Misaki even realized what was happening, Saruhiko had already freed his erection from the confines of his tight pants and her panties were gone—thrown to the ground at their feet. Without waiting a moment longer, he pushed into her moist heat and they gave into their primal desires with ease as they arched up into each other with a groan.

Their rhythm was slow at first, sensual all around. Misaki would bounce lightly, riding him shyly but as Saruhiko rutted up with a sharp thrust into her as she came back down to meet him, it encouraged the ginger to move faster. The crow's panting then grew loudly; she was on the verge of screaming out to the entire dormitory. Not like she really cared at the moment because damn it, making love with the third in command was like heaven to her. Saruhiko was no better off either, but his volume control was higher in comparison. Still the way she spasmed around him felt wonderful and he drove himself into Misaki faster and harder each time.

Misaki's hands gripped tightly into his dark hair and though it was painful with each unconscious yank she gave him, it was a beautiful feeling nonetheless. Call him a masochist but he loved it. The harder she clenched his sweat damp tresses of blue hair between her fingers, the more he knew just how far along the ginger was to reaching her impending release.

It felt almost too soon that they reached their respected orgasms. Too soon that Misaki's body was overwhelmed by the familiar tremors of ecstasy. A few last thrusts from the bluenette later, she felt even more warmth become spilled deep within her and Saruhiko gave out one last groan before falling back into the couch.

The pair fell into blissful exhaustion and Misaki felt it more so than her rival lover. When she collapsed against his chest and closed her eyes, Saruhiko lifted his head up to find her already passed out. Her breathing was still a little uneven, but regardless—she was out cold and there was no doubt in his mind that she wasn't going to be waking up any time soon, especially after all the excitement they had endured in one day.

But it was fine, Saruhiko didn't care.

Brushing a few strands of the vanguard's bangs away from her face, he pressed his lips against her forehead, giving her one last kiss before he slipped out from under her and carried her to his bedroom.

o0o0o0o

**A month later…**

All was relatively quiet at the headquarters' of SCEPTER 4. It was boring really and though most of the officers were wishing for a bit of excitement during such a dull time at work—they were not expecting to have the doors to their office kicked right off from its hinges as a certain vanguard from Homra came storming into the room.

Yata Misaki was fuming and to say that she was just plain angry would be an understatement when her red aura was spiraling out of control and filling the entire space with its fierce power.

Some officers had their sabers at the ready; cautious of the red clansman's ulterior motives but she ignored them all and made a beeline straight towards the object of her distress.

"You shitty ass monkey!"

"Argh… What now Misaki?" Saruhiko groaned. "Can't you wait until after I'm finished working?"

"No, I can't!" She slammed her hands down against his desk. Her aura was wavering now, moving along with her mix of emotions.

The bluenette rolled his eyes at her. He was hardly intimidated by her violent tendencies, however when Misaki reached out for his hand and placed it against her lower stomach, Saruhiko stared at her oddly, questioning just what in the hell she was trying to say.

Before he could open his mouth and ask her why she was even bothering him in the first place, the crow's grip around his hand tightened considerably and he actually winced from the pain it brought.

"How dare you get me pregnant you piece of monkey shit!" Misaki finally exclaimed.

Silence filled the room instantly and quite literally everyone in the office stood frozen with shock at the girl's shameless revelation. Sabers fell from the hands of their owners and jaws dropped one by one. Akiyama's previous train of thought fell off the rail and others were either rubbing their eyes or dropping papers as they all stared at the bizarre couple.

"Wha—What?! How is it my fault?!"

"You didn't wear protection!"

"You're the one that decided to seduce me! And there's a thing called birth control you single celled organism!"

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now huh?! Huh, stupid monkey father of my unborn child!"

"Be silent you barbaric woman! Stop your nagging already and face it! You're just going to have to marry me!"

"W-what?!"

By this point, no one knew what to say as the couple continued on with their arguing. Seri at long last, gathered up the nerve to dismiss the third in command for the rest of the day and once the pair left, work unfortunately didn't go back to normal.

As for Saruhiko and Misaki, all it took for the bluenette to win the vanguard over was waiting just long enough for her to calm down again. And when her mind was finally coherent enough, he asked her once more to marry him and this time, she shyly said yes.

* * *

**A/N: **Its official, I honestly love writing oneshots more so than I do multi chapters. This also seemed like a nice break away from my current project and I hope that you guys enjoyed this story. I know I had fun with it and I hope to write another SaruMi (: Or MikoRei and KuroShiro soon. Boy do I miss writing for the K fandom TwT Anyways, until next time!


End file.
